


Why Does it Have to be Snakes?

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ben Solo does not exist in this, Biting, Double Penetration, F/M, Lactation Kink, Monster sex, Naga, Naga Ben, Naga Kylo Ren, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Snake Human Sexual Relations, Sorry Not Sorry, Transformation, diphallus, naga sex, snake sex, snake transformation, soft loving?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey is an archaeologist like her father, and grandfather before her. Born into the Jones family, famous for their finds and wealth of forgotten treasure found. Her college mates doing research on 'Snake Island' using rabbits and mice to develop antivenom and to research snakes like the Golden Lance Head viper. Here they found some kind of stone temple which they called in Rey to research and examine. This leads her into something that delves her into her sexual fetishes. (One shot!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ben solo does not exist in this fic. Instead Rey is the child of Leia and Han. Han is 'Han "solo" Jones' so I can get my Indiana Jones references. Along with Rey's full name being Rey Indiana Solo Jones. Kylo Ren is a NAGA. I have to tell you here and out, he has two penises. And this is going to get very, very.... kinky. I hope I have everything tagged. If not TELL ME. I want this properly tagged. (alright, edited some mistakes)

Rey shifted in a semi-dark place, in front of a small stone door. Her two crewmates sat chatting behind her as she went over the last of the sealing on the door. Someone perhaps long ago had put a strange mix of what seemed to be tar, clay, and other things, which she had set down for testing later once they got back to the mainland. She was allowed to crack open the door and right now was fitting four metal hooks into the cracks she had made. A type of crane sat around her to keep the door from opening. It looked like they had never planned to return as the door was there to keep whatever was behind it sealed forever behind it. That alone left her feeling giddy, she had never been in an utterly UNTOUCHED place. Sure she had found a small temple in South America, but there was plenty of evidence that it had been ransacked by locals and those before her. She was just the first to get it documented and located on maps. She settled the last took on, these hooks would attach to her crane and slowly allow the door to lower without causing damage. Of her own design, she was vastly proud of it.

"There." she twisted a portion of the hook, just behind the door the other end now pressed to the door opened up further like a molly bolt. the end opening up and laying flat. A short click told her it was now locked down, as this was yet again her own design. She heard it was being currently tested for rescue operations like her crane design, and hoped they'd be fully used in everywhere they could be soon. The bottom was going to be lifted up top, as the top two were used as the main pulling portions. She didn't want the door to scrape along the stone floor around her. She heard a small slithering sound and froze looking down at her ankles. One golden snake curled around her feet, which were thickly clothed in heavy-duty fabric to prevent bites. "FINN!" she hissed not turning behind her as she stayed frozen. Allowing the snake to explore between her feet.

"Got it! Stay still Peanut!" he told her, Poe was beside him with a pillowcase as he used a snake wand to peel the Viper away from her and safely into the bag for release later. Might as well use her and collect her venom as they had planned until they found this 'tiny' temple. Just about the size of a walk-in closet, it held this very door and she was sure it could lead down into an underground temple of some sort. Maybe a tomb of an ancient king, maybe even a mummy. The thoughts made her heart race happily in her chest. It held absolutely no markings, no carvings just pure stonework. OF nearly black granite. An utterly alien stone that was mined and quarried in southern INDIA. This was near to Brazil, and it left her hoping, hoping that this wasn't some rich assholes art project just to fuck with people like her. Or the same assholes project for a doomsday bunker. There was no data on this, and she shook herself.

"Alright Poe, Finn, come and pull on these two ropes." she held up two ropes, attached to the top of the door, and moved out and away from the door. Getting on her helmet that contained not only a go-pro but a headlamp she watched as the two pulled gently at the door. It slid seamlessly onto the crane the only sound the slight sound of the metal creaking and stone moving, but not scraping. Poe and Finn whistled as she pulled off the hooks, and then let the crane slowly lower the door onto the ground. It landed with a quiet thump and she grinned to the two as she flicked the headlamp on and turned to the dark opening.

"Need he-" Rey darted into the opening before either man could walk in and stalled just on the edge of stairs going down. Deep down into darkness. Her headlamp was not even lighting the bottom of it. She grabbed one large glowstick and cracked it shaking and tossing it down, no trace of webs as it fell down, and then vanished into the dark. Rey shivered as the two came up behind her. "Need help peanut?" Finn asked her.

"I need my flood-lamps." she breathed out and grinned. Casting a glance around as much as the headlamp showed. The back of the small area could be seen as the stairs were incredibly steep. She breathed out going down to all fours to stare down at the floor and realized the entire first portion had to be a massive several ton slab of the granite. She edged down to the next step not paying attention to the two as they left, the edges were sharp with no trace of wear or carving. It was as though it was exuded like a sheet of steel. Pulling off her thick leather gloves Rey ran a finger down one edge and pulled back. It was sharp enough to cut, she paled, eyes racking as she pushed herself back up. She went down a few steps careful of the sharp incline that was around seventy degrees. She shook her hair as she took off the helmet and settled it down to more closely examine without the glare of the lamp the stairs. She could see absolutely no seams. Taking out a small knife she scraped at one corner looking for anything. That was when she realized there was no trace of dust either.

Not even floating moats of it cascading down, it was surreal as she settled down carefully sitting on one thin stair. Placing her knife back into her pocket Rey felt something coil inside of her, almost like the feeling of hunger. Incomprehensible words ran into her head, pure gibberish to her mind, like listening to a conversation in a language she didn't know but utterly pertained to her. She ran a hand absently along the surface of a stair, it felt like glass. No pockets of rock, no hole, just smooth rock. It was cool and even started to bead up in the thick humid air. "Holy hell. What the fuck?" she mumbled. Not even her voice echoed down into the dark.

Standing she looked at the mirrored stairway in front of her. It was as though someone had made this staircase to be as tight as possible. Finn or Poe might crack their heads on the ceiling if they ever tried to lean forward, she reached out and brushed a hand on the wall in front of her leaning so that she leaned down into the darkness below her. "REY?!" Called Finn, Rey startled and turned just too much for the slick stonework. Her heartbeat stopped as he tipped forwards and down her head mercifully connecting to the wall and ceiling of the stairs. She blacked out just as her body slipped down to the stairs her mind going blank just before she hit them.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey woke with a groan, her body finally jarred to wakefulness. She didn't feel a single thing, no pain, and not even her chest as she took a breath in. Her heart started racing once she realized this, and with it came the pain. Sharp, aching and the worst she had ever felt. Firstly she wiggled her fingers and toes, each one moving with the same sharp jabs of pain, but sweetly, moving. She pushed herself to face upwards and blinked as her head swam in nausea and throbbing pain. This was when she realized the area was awash in twilight, not the yawning darkness where no light was, but a dark twilight of a moonless night in the jungle. Twisting herself she sat up and put her hand to her mouth to steady her stomach.

This area was just like the rest, as though it was an entire cube of granite carved and placed her as though it was put in by magical hands. Her eyes laid first at the food of an altar or pillar of some sort as she put her head between her knees. Nausea passed and she finally pushed herself to stand in the more massive room. The stairs she had fallen down stood some distance away reaching up into the darkness. The pain slipped out from her mind as she examined the area around her, she marveled at the lack of seams, and found the glow stick near the foot of the stairs, glowing, but not the source of the light around her. That string in her pulled taught, and she turned towards it, her eyes landing on the altar, and the human-sized statue behind it.

It, no he was sized like a six foot and some change man she gaped to it. It was frozen like it had been struck into stone holding his 'hands' in a splayed cup over the altar pillar, low to her hip, leaving him to lean over it, and the person who was approaching it. Making him look more massive then he could be. His hands were shaped like human hands, as in five fingers splayed like human hands, but were encased in black scales and ended in gold talons. She drew closer to it, the scaled had to be obsidian from how they looked, each one shining, but yet not exactly black. They seemed to be deep blue in color, so deep it might as well be black. The pads of his fingers and palm were likely made from gold the dull metallic color a dead giveaway for what it was.

Tracing her eyes up to his hands, his forearm, where the scales ended, and then to his elbow, fully flesh. He had wide shoulders, just a little hunched as he leaned forwards. His face was square and reminded her first like the statue of Lucifer, but then she knew it was more like from the statues of the time. With a sharp nose and hair, she realized then that while her vision was near to black and white she could see all the color on the statue. His hair was jet black, each strand so delicately carved it might as well be hair, Rey found herself drawn further to the altar and man, eyes traveling further around him. His eyes were closed, and he had a long scar going down from his brow to his chest. It was pink even as all her pain was forgotten as she gaped at him.

Pockets of scales dotted around him, from his upper arm and to his chest, he had dusky pink nipples, little bits of the scales coming in lines from his back, where his hips and waist ended, as a fusion of a man and a huge serpent. He had a small bulge where his penis should have been, where there was a slit. His gold underbelly shown dully and she realized the glow was coming from a small egg in his hands utterly unnoticed until now. She drew away from it back to him, his long serpent body coiled back and away into darkness, the end of the tail coming out in a 'come hither' sort of crook as her hips hit the edge of the altar. Rey rose her hand and traced one finger, down the palm and to his wrist.

She sighed in relief, it wasn't skin, and only felt like finely detailed stone. She drew her hand back and stared at the face of the creature, "Handsome aren't you?" she questioned, a little mystified. But then disappointment edged into her. This was no carving of ancient peoples, this had to be from some rich asshole poking fun. "New aren't you?" she demanded scornfully. The coil snapped deeper into her just as the nausea returned in full force. Rey found her head tipping forwards pressing into the cold stone hands and the egg there. A drip of blood trickled across her cheek before it went down onto the stone.

There was a low noise, like an intake of breath making her freeze. The noise of scales slipping against each other came next as she swooned the nails of the statue digging into her chin creating sharp pulses of pain. Then it moved, and she couldn't move to fall back one hand slipped fingers moving, and cupping her face and holding it. The other slipped into her mouth, parting her lips and then her slack jaw. The egg, half as big as a chicken egg was pressed into her mouth. It deformed, exactly like a thick almost fabric shell of a reptile as one of the hands closed her mouth. The next words were incomprehensible as the rest in her head but it was clear what needed to happen. Head still cradled she grimaced as she swallowed the thick egg down, nearly chocking completely on it. But it slipped down heavily to settle in her stomach, the acid bubbling away at the shell and egg.

She felt as the tail, eyes ogling out and down, watching as it wrapped around her shoulder, coils further going down her body with serpentine grace. It twisted around her, embracing around her. She couldn't move at all, heart racing in her chest. The hand not cradling her head slipped back to her lips, the scales moving against her skin in a way that sent a shudder through her. It parted her lips again, through her teeth and roamed a thick finger and sharp nail through her mouth and tongue. Making sure she ate the egg whole. A pleased sort of noise went through the air making her shiver. "Yes, good little mouse." she heard, full and clear. It wasn't English, but she could understand it. Rey slowly lifted her head and squeaked. The face, the creature was now pressed close to hers, animated like any other fleshy being. Her breath hitched, as her whole body now was encased by the long serpentine lower half. His hand slipped from hers, pressing down on the altar as he moved forwards, pulling her along with him as he moved out and away from it.

"What?" she breathed out. Settled down into the center of the room, the coils loosened allowing her a full breath in and letting her sway drunkenly. The smell of him was sharp, metallic but flowery. He cupped her face in his hands looking at her and turning her head a little each way and that. A blue tongue edged out licking his lips and slathering them in a light blue sheen.

"It's customary to bring a sacrifice," he told her lowly. "Yet you do not smell like you require me." She moaned in confusion and figured she must be hallucinating. That blow to her head must have been worse then she thought, or maybe she was dead and this was a truly fucked up dying dream. She should really stop watching hentai; almost envious that her talents laid in machine building and archaeology instead of creating pornography. "Such a cute mouse, why have you woken me if you do not need to be fertilized?" he questioned, voice low and sultry. His lips pursed, leaning forwards, long blue tongue slipping out and running across hers. Fast, her lips burned then went numb, as he pulled her head down a little he made a strange sound like a 'tsk'. "Let's fix this." She felt the tongue on the wound and moaned.

"What.... what the fuck are you?" she asked, pausing as she realized her mouth and tongue changed altering to form words that were unknown to her, but the meaning was stuck in her head. He made a low sort of growling noise sending her shivering. Rey felt a familiar thrill run through her as he tipped her head back the numbness from whatever was in his spit invading the wound on her head. The throb of her head went next and then the rest of her body. Aches and pains from her fall gone completely. The metallic flower smell of his body worked sending warmth flooding into her, and settling into her stomach, and then lower.

She throbbed and clenched down there as she stared unblinking at the man-serpent in front of her. "How can you not know? Did you not intend to call me?" he asked voice pitching just a little further down and creating that pooling warmth further down into her. She slumped body going limp, the long coils of his body wrapped around her quickly, but loosely keeping her upright.

"I have to be dreaming, or I'm dead. The fuck are you? The fuck is happening?" she demanded brokenly. He let go of her face finally face now turning serious as he drew a little away from her. He cocked his head and then drew in a deep breath in, letting it out and frowning. He moved his face closer to her, and did it again, sharply drawing back and away as he breathed out. His eyes went wide and shined in warm honey brown in color.

"I am a God," he told her, voice now almost fully human in nature. "How long it must have been since I was last fully awake..." he mumbled. "Your scent is utterly unfamiliar." She shivered against his coils trusting the thick feeling muscle to bare her weight.

"What?" she let out quiet.

"Hmm... yes... you do not know at all. Otherwise, it would be the same." he said and then let her slip down to sit on the ground, the cold stone of the floor helped to ease the building ache in-between her legs. She watched as the tail, ending in a blunt point waved in her peripheral vision, the room went brighter making her wince. She looked up, the entire ceiling was lit with bright light. She gaped at it, it was rock a moment ago or had appeared to be. But now it looked like crystal being lit from behind its face. "Tell me little mouse, what is going on?" the words tripped a little on his tongue, a desperate sort of whine to his voice.

"I... this is... snake island?" she replied. He made a noise, a snort. "My colleges found this place... above. They called me in, I'm... here." she tried to explain unsure how to. He shifted, coils going limper. "It's.... two thousand and nineteen?" he stared at her uncomprehendingly. "Since Jesus Christ?" the same stare just looked at her. "Umm... Rome?" she asked. He blinked eyes widening. "Lord... how long have you been down here?" she breathed out.

"I was last summoned to give a young woman the ability to convince. She begged to have a child since she was born... inadequate to do so..." he told her. Rey gaped to him, utterly confused.

"I changed her gender, and gave her what was her wish, she left, and I was put to sleep yet again. So tell me then, what have you done to come here? You are not infertile. That is why most come to me, to bare children." Rey shook her head.

"WHAT are you talking about?" she questioned. He sighed, head tilting to her, his long body slumped to the ground, as he breathed out in a long breath shaking.

"The summoning, you bled into my hands, and onto the egg, then took it within you, to allow me to know you. To know your body from the inside out." Rey shook, face flushing. "So you do not need me?" her core throbbed, and a slow smile spread across his face. "Or perhaps, there is something else you wish for?"

"I... what... umm... You are a god?" she asked and watched as he drew closer to her again, hand touching her shoulder, as one coil slipped under her lifting her up.

"Yes, longer ago then even I can tell now." he fingered her clothes. "Much more clothes then usual I presume is the norm." Her heart raced in her chest as he ran a talon down her shirt, slicing the fabric easily. "It seems so much time has passed since my last awakening that the world has forgotten... me." he paused strangely. He quirked his head curiously as he opened up the thick overalls. To her clothes underneath, a long-sleeved shirt, and under that her bra. He frowned, head quirking curiously again. "Now, what is this?" he traced the shell of her bra with a talon.

"My... my...my bra?" she replied, he put her hands onto the scales, marveling a bit at the silky feel of them. "How was this place built? "she asked him.

"The powers that made me, made this. I assume the did the same for my companions for their hubris." he leaned forward again, to break in her smell. "So unfamiliar. Where are you from?"

"Britain?" he watched as she reached out, and touched the tip of his tail floating in her vision. Another small slit near the end exuded a thick substance thick like- Rey's hand froze on it. It was the exact consistency of pre-cum. "I was born there, stayed... with my family till I was ten... we moved to the states?" he scowled at her. "Large continent? The one... the mainland?" she paused biting her lip, the slick liquid passed into the barrier of her skin, racing fast and hot into her bloodstream. It ended pooling into core, and she most definitely felt it start to soak her underwear now. The ache was instant, begging her to do something, anything to ease it. He smiled to her tail slipping from her hand to coil around her face, ending near her lips.

"Little mouse, I don't care where you come from," he told her, it pressed against her lips and she parted them, tongue lapping at the liquid. He blinked, confused, as a low whine made its way out of her. Whatever it was, it hit her in more full force.

"Oh god, I only... fuck... I only saw this online..." he was confused for a moment, drawing the tip of the tail back away as she pulled off the rest of the thick jumpsuit, stalling at her shoes. She fumbled for her laces and then kicked the boots away from her, kicking out of the suit next down to her leggings, shirt, socks, and underclothes. He made a pleased noise to her, hooking a finger under the bra and pulling it forwards.

"Ah... curious..." he mumbled, leaning down and pressing his face close to hers. Rey pushed her lips forwards catching him off guard as she hooked her hands onto his shoulders keeping him close. He opened his mouth, and she tasted the blue-tinged spit, it tasted like she had put a hibiscus flower into her mouth. Her mouth went numb, and she sighed happily into his body relaxing as she rose a hand to the back of his head fisting in his hair. He pulled away tongue lolling out to run across her lips. Rey panted body feeling hot and tingling.

"Please... it... it..." she whispered. He blinked to her, again confusion on his features. "I need it. Please." she begged.

"You... want-" she knocked his arms away pulling off her shirt and then in record time unhooking her bra as he watched stilted eyes avid on her. Her breasts were starting to ache in an utterly unfamiliar way. "But whatever is it that-" she shut him up again by kissing him.

"Please, fuck...me." she pleaded once she broke off. That low noise, almost like a growl ran through her and she whimpered with what it did with her body.

"You don't find me distasteful?" he asked eyes focusing on her breasts. He bent down and her heart thudded in her chest as his nose trailed down her collar bone and ran a tongue around her aching nipple. Some distant form of relief filled her and she heard a low whine come from her, it wasn't enough it wasn't near enough. She fumbled her hands around her waistband, but his stalled hers holding them.

"PLEASE." Rey tried to pull her hands away but he held fast his coils quickly pinned her hands and arms to her sides as his torso and head pulled a little back regarding her.

"This... is what you want?" he asked her, she blinked to him. Watching as a hand trailed down his torso, down to the slit and bulge. Wet fluid leaked a little out of it, and she watched, heart thrumming in her chest further. He looked away from her as he splayed it open, and two thick members slipped out. They were in general shape to the human penis, but each one had a thicker head that flared out with small fleshy barbs. More small barbs lined the entire shaft down where they ended about an inch away from the slit. She squirmed as he stared down away from her. "This, this is what you want from me?" his voice pitched up in a question, slightly choked.

"Oh god yes." he let go of her so fast she wavered nearly toppling as he focused on her again. She put her hand to her head, feeling just a little light headed as her blood decided to continue to pump in her cleft. "That... that would be both?"

"Yes." Rey swallowed down staring at the two members. She let out a breath. "One would be...." His tail ran up her thigh edging away from her throbbing cleft to run indelicately over her anus. She tensed and took another breath steadying herself.

"I thought so little mouse..." he replied distantly.

"Lubrication?" she questioned. He startled, the two members pulsing and then exuding a more thick liquid.

"I am a monster little mouse." she licked her lips as he slowly edged forwards, she reached out, lightly touching his chest, and running her hand down freezing before she touched him.

"What do I call you?" his hand gripped her wrist before she could even touch him pulling it away.

"Kylo Ren. I can not..."

"My name is Rey Indiana Solo Jones." she told him quickly. "please.... Please let me touch you." he opened his mouth, and then snapped it closed. She felt like something detached from her, something she really didn't exactly care for. He lowered her wrist, and she ran her fingers across the wide head. While it looked daunting, the spikes yielded like flesh. He shivered, scales rubbing against each other as he moved.

"You'd give me your true name?" he asked, Rey blinked nodding, and instead of answering vocally folded herself down, bending almost in half as she lowered her mouth to one lightly gripping both in her hands. A low moan came from his throat as she mouthed the tip, tasting that liquid. It tasted slightly sweet, almost just like drinking water with a little sugar in it. It sent more cooling heat through her, sating a partial need inside of her. He guided her hand to what pressure he wanted as she sucked at the tip trying to fit him further into her mouth. His body twitched towards her, and she smiled around his penis one of his hands running through her hair as she pulled him back towards her gag reflex, forgetting it ever existed as she felt it twitch spurting into her throat with cool liquid down into her stomach. His hand fisted into her hair pulling her away as she coughed, spitting out a portion of his semen. It still pulsed leaking a steady stream of sperm.

"Come here," he commanded, she stood up and watched as his hands want to her hips, hooking under the hem of her leggings and underwear. "Let's get you bare to me." with a little wiggle she was free of her clothes, his body scoped her up, her legs nearly akimbo as he slotted her so that his penises slid against her labia. She whined, at the contact wanting nothing more than for them to be inside of her. In anyway. "Such a gift. Let me let you keep a portion..." he kissed the side of her neck and Rey sighed. His mouth opened and then bit down against her neck. She felt two pins of pain hot pain shooting through her, and then numbness. It flooded into her body and she relaxed as she felt a distant tugging at her skin in his mouth.

Rey had a distant thought to some species of snakes after they bit their prey would almost gnaw on the prey releasing more venom. But this was wiped out as his tail roamed out, running against her lower back. The liquid it exuded rubbing against her anus, and creating fire there as she moaned hips bucking weakly against his lengths. Finally, he pulled back and gently kissed the side of her neck. "Oh god yes." she hissed out as his hands touched the tops of her thighs roaming down to lift her.

"Are... you sure?" he asked her she braced herself nodding, making sure she relaxed arching towards him. With his body for the most part supporting her his tail once again rubbing through her ass cheeks and anus. Rey reached down, lining up one of the penises with her entrance. He swallowed hands engulfing her ass cheeks as he spread them apart. She moaned as the two heads were pressed against both entrances and slowly pushed them open. Her hands swept to his back feeling a long line of scales down his spine; her legs shook as she slid further onto him not feeling the more painful stretch of her ass. Instead, pleasure bloomed inside of her as the head rubbed through her bumps rubbing against her walls. She breathed out shakily as he bottomed out into her.

It was the most glorious feeling of fullness as he stalled placing a series of kisses down her neck to her breasts that were still feeling swollen and painful. "Yes...yes, yes..." she mumbled, as he thrust shallowly. She arched towards his mouth as he kissed the side of her breast, then looked up at her before he bit into the side. It lanced pain into her again, but it just as quickly soothed into that numb feeling. Bracing her self onto two large coils she rocked into him getting rewarded with a blossoming of pleasure. A moment later he pulled back and she quickly caught his lips in hers as he met her rocking with thrusts. She felt cool trails of liquid curving down her thighs and feet as the hot tight feeling of orgasm rushed into her. His taloned hand settled on top of her thigh ghosting up pressing a tip of a talon just a little painfully onto her clit. It was enough to send her shooting over the edge orgasming around him.

He made a low growling moan, and that cool liquid poured into her sating some less than distant need. Panting Rey blinked at him he was bending down licking her still numbed nipple. Her breasts were swollen, and slightly red she had a moment of surreality as he latched onto a nipple and sucked. It was a strange but not unpleasant feeling as she still basked in the hot afterglow of the orgasm her hands shook a little as she rose them running a hand through his black hair. It was a not exactly gentle tugging but nonetheless pleasant as her spasms ceased and more feeling returned to her. She blinked as she looked down to him again, milk of all things was oozing out of her unoccupied breast. That one still ached, and she watched as he pulled away from her breast kissing her chest again. He paused a moment to look up at her eyes wide and a little fearful. "Hey, it's okay..." she soothed kneading her hand into her back of his head. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"It doesn't hurt..." she told him as his arms encircled her waist and he sucked the other breast into his mouth and started sucking. She wiggled her hips little sending thrills of full pleasure into her but now more comfortably seated she leaned back into one series of coils supporting her relaxing. "Holy hell, I've only... fantasized about this." she admitted to him. He paused throat working to swallow down her milk. She briefly remembered her college-level biology course and how it usually took a few days for milk to fill her breasts, but quickly forgot it, as he supported her further slowly pulling out. She felt bereft as he pulled out from her and she watched as a trickle of spend ran out from her down her thigh, his penises were more flaccid, and she watched in curious fascination as they retreated back into his body. There was a little sense of disappointment that ran through her. "Cant... can't it continue?" she asked him. His hands stalled jerking off her as he moved to settle her back into a less akimbo position around him.

"You..." he began but dropped off. "What of your life? Your friends? Family?" he demanded quickly. Rey blinked stretching languidly as he coiled lightly around her.

"Screw it." she replied. Her parents always fought, Leia hated that Han would always jet off to whatever new discovery was being made, made random trips to various places without over telling her. Only to come back and expect a warm welcome. Why they never divorced she never knew. Her friends, Finn, Poe, Rose, and her sister paige were more difficult to leave. They were the ones who advocated HER instead of someone else to be the sole archaeologist allowed into whatever this place was. "Well... do I get to say goodbye?" she asked after a little thought. He inclined his head, and grimaced, hand going down to her arms. Rey's heart thudded, she didn't notice but now a sort of honeycomb pattern was shining under her skin. "What.. is... that?" she asked him. He swallowed.

"A curse... you were far too... wanting, for me to explain," he told her. One talon tip ran down the pattern easily parting the skin, like it was just thin wet tissue paper or shedding. They were scales, golden, unlike his black scales. She pulled away from his hand and touched them, they felt strange, almost like the thick callouses on the side of her toe.

"What is happening?" it seemed to be growing she didn't FEEL the change, but it was almost like watching a caterpillar as it turned into a butterfly. She flushed as her mind made that sort of connection.

"If you stay, you will become like me," he told her. She gaped to him eyes tracking down the length of his body, her heart sped up, an unknown thrill running through her. "Is that truly what you want? You want to be a monster?" she swallowed down almost slavering at the prospect.

"Do I get snakes for hair? Like medusa?" he blinked at her, face going slack. He shook it as though she had completely baffled him, but a smile spread across his face. "What... is the curse?" she asked him as he moved forwards pressing their chests together.

"Those that seek me for what I can do, turn the infertile fertile..." he told her. "There are those also, who want... this." she shivered as a hand rubbed her inner thigh. "Those that do seek me, for me, are cursed." she looked back down to the spreading scales and itched, flaking her skin off in utter fascination. Her nails were becoming thicker and growing fast into black edged talons. Her wrist and underarms were getting blue-black scales. She was looking to be the opposite colors that he was. "Cursed to be as me," he trailed a finger down her cheek. "And feed me." She cast a glance down to her breasts. "To avoid such a matter a sacrifice is used, usually a small animal." Rey's legs itched and she squeezed them together feeling for some reason to do so. "You gave your name to me..." he kissed her cheek and she shivered squirming. "Would you stay? Would you live with me as a monster?"

"I already said yes..." she told him and felt a more instant itching. She looked down at her legs, the skin around her thighs was fusing together. The brown curls of her hair were falling out even. There was a thrill of fear, and something told her to run, to try to run out and away. She grimaced and closed her eyes to it. "God my parents are going to hate this. My dad despises snakes." she felt a little nauseated and took a long breath in, ignoring the pains of her swiftly changing body.

"Your friends?" he questioned lowly. She shrugged.

"Screw them, like I said.... what... I... never caught your name." she opened her eyes and winced as a sharper pain shot through her. She told her heart to relax, it wasn't exactly listening. His eyes tracked down her face, but he leaned forward and kissed her. She pressed back into his lips, running her tongue through his mouth. He did have human teeth, but there were two vacant places where his canines folded back into thick snake fangs. He pulled away, one hand moving to her back and dragging down a light scrape down her back, she could FEEL the flesh parting, but it became a little more pleasurable feeling. Like scratching an itch. Her racing heart relaxed as her fear left her.

"I am Kylo Ren..." he swallowed. "Sush... I will help you." he soothed as another sharp pain ran up her spine. She chanced a look down and squeezed her eyes shut. Her legs were completely fused, the scales swiftly covering up the limbs as they started to lengthen. He lifted up her body, coils now hiding that from her as she clung to him.

"Dis...distract me? Please." she dug her nails into his shoulders, as he stroked a hand down her back, the other kneading into her side. He growled at her, low and in wonderful pleasure.

"I don't remember much... but I remember how I came to be." he began speaking lowly in her ear and mouthed her earlobe. "There were three of us, instead of heading out alone, we all wanted the same thing, pure coincidence that we all met. All on a ship heading to a great island where what we sought was." she shook, hearing cracking as bones seemed to break. "One was a younger man than me, but the woman was as old as I. She had been ousted from her kingdom, people seeking her death. She wanted it back, wanted to rule with her iron fists. The other, he sought solely the power of gods. He was born weak... nearly crippled." Rey winced as the last creaking of bone shot into her ears. "He was the first to approach the powers, the gods, I am not sure. But he demanded power... and something answered. Its voice was like... nothing you would ever wish to experience. It flayed his flesh, and I watched as he changed. He became... a sea creature, a massive thing... he was told if he wished for his full power... then he would need to die. To allow himself to be killed as he was, I know not what happened to him." she whimpered, scratching frantically at her arms, flaking off her skin and exposing more scales. He grabbed her wrists preventing her from doing more. Soothing her with a kiss to her cheek as she fought against the hold.

"The woman, she went forwards as he vanished, likely into the sea, and demanded her kingdom back, demanded she never be betrayed. I watched again as she changed, into a creature. A fusion of woman and insect... wasp, yes, that is what it called. She was told, if she wanted what she did, then she must flourish her kind. Bring it to full life and as a great kingdom... I do know what happened to her... This island, not the one we are on, but another flourished for a long time, but then her hubris became too much, and she ran the kingdom into ruin. I saw it after... this." He gestured to himself holding her wrists in one hand. "This island sank into the ocean, never to be seen again. I would assume the same sort of thing happened to the red-headed man."

He breathed out shakily. "What... what did you want?" she asked him. He frowned.

"I thought I wanted power, like the man, like the woman. But my heart called to something else... something wretched," he told her. "The powers knew it, drawing the truth from my lips. I told them I wanted love, someone who was the other soul of mine." he let out a breath she squirmed feeling the oddest sensation, her legs, or tail and body moved, sending unknown and strange thrills through her. "It cursed me as thus, telling me, what I could do, what would be needed if I wished to gain what I wanted." he paused, kissing her shoulder. "I could make anyone who wished fertile, anyone would be curious of this...body, but they would be cursed. They would have to be more than willing to change, to become like me. To become my wife..." she swallowed a sadness filling her.

"How... many?" she asked him.

"Many who wanted to bare children... but few curious enough to stay for..." he nosed her collarbone and licked the hollow of her throat. "None, who once the change started would stay. To horrified..." she slipped her hands out from his and hugged him feeling strange coiling in her body, she chanced a look, her body was now around half as long as his, and she was coiling around his, slipping around and squeezing like a python. Her teeth started to ache next and she frowned, spitting out behind him, two of her teeth were spat out with blood following them. Only a light trace of horror at that filled her and she powered through it. It was really already too late in her head. "It's not too late to flee Rey." he spoke her name for the first time. Rey shivered and hugged him tighter, a low groan came from him.

"Just let me say goodbye to my family and friends. My mom should know I'm happy," she told him. She blinked at the last word and flushed. Feeling a strange giddy sensation at the admission. "I... um... watched a LOT of porn... about... this. Like a lot." she admitted.

"Watched... porn?" he questioned. Rey's mind searched for someway to convey exactly what she meant to this ancient creature.

"Drawn images... into motion... its... it was embarrassing." She had gotten caught by Finn once, and he was nearly disgusted by her choice of hentai. Monster sex wasn't exactly the most obscure form of hentai, so much was taken up by tentacles, but she really liked the idea of being ravished by them. It wasn't exactly common to find a snake man fornicating with a human woman, but there were plenty of various males taking women. Mostly utterly against their will, which wasn't exactly something she liked, but you take what you can get. She never was able to commission an artist to do some of her most particular want. Too scared of who could find out about it to do so.

"Ah... perhaps we can see together?" he asked. She took a sharp breath in. "I can take you home, take you anywhere..." he told her lowly. She let it out and closed her eyes still hugging him. "You... you will stay? Love me? Feed me? Bare...children?" he asked almost so quiet she didn't hear him. "You... you don't have much time to stop...this."

"Like hell I will leave." she told him loudly. Wincing as the last sharp blast of pain ran through her. Then it was just a general ache like she had spent a long time running, and doing arduous tasks. "Did... Did I die?" she asked him. She did remember she had fallen down on those stairs and from the likely length and sharp edges that she had for herself seen that would have surely killed her for sure. Rey rose a hand marveling a little at it, the snake like scales, with blue-black under scale plates and the same thick talon nails. On her finger that she had cut was a long low scar, healed and fused in a line. Was she dead and this was just a dream or the afterlife? He didn't answer exactly, slowly peeling away from her as she wobbled on her new body. It was the oddest sensation, but he slowly pulled her back to the altar. Behind where he stood was a large mirror, cracked exactly like the scar that ran down his face.

"Come then... lovely Rey. I will take you to your family. Then we can speak to your friends?" she paused as he held out his hand to her waiting face pleading. Rey looked back up the stairs and shook her head. Reaching out and taking his hand, his face smiling as he drew her forwards his body helping to keep the strange sensations of movement new and shaky. His hand holding hers rose, placing it onto the mirror and she saw her home, the small mansion, where her mother and father lived. The two were busy arguing, again, but she let out a breath, a sigh. They stilled, and turned, she knew the place it was her parent's room and there was a large stand mirror her mother used to get ready there. Both gaped to her, and their eyes were wide.

"I'm.... hey mom, dad?" she called. The two were drawn to the mirror faces in blank shock. "I... I'm okay, look. I've found... a guy... and I guess we are married?" there was that low purr of pleased noise making her shiver. "So I'm staying with him for... some time?" she looked up at her shoulder to him and he nodded. There was a little fear in her, but she shook it out of her. Her parent's lips moved.

"REY?! REY? What is happening? You just... Finn, Poe, they said you... died." Leia her mom breathed out, panting. Han was silent in shock, Kylo's hand dropped from hers encircling her waist. She leaned back into him, feeling as his chest breathed in and out. She felt another thrill of fear, maybe she was dead, back there, having left whatever body she used to have. Like a butterfly leaving the skin of what it used to be on a branch. She didn't care at all, death was the beginning of something exciting and new.

"Its okay mom... I'm okay. I'm happy!" she smiled at her mother. She just gaped to her, Han shivered looking down to the ground. "I love you both. Hey, maybe you can come by?" She felt another low purr his chest vibrating with the noise. They gaped to her silent eyes tracking down her, she only realized then she was still naked, but it wasn't that bad just her breasts exposed. "I love you both, I do. Goodbye... talk to you soon?" she looked back to him and he nodded as she drew her hand away from the mirror. The vision of her parents faded as smoke encased the surface of the mirror. She let him take her weight relaxing into him and watching as one hand curiously roamed over where once her vagina, was. Now there was a slit very much like his, he slowly used two fingers to expose it, she watched it curiously and with a thrill of unknown fear. She still had a clitoris, but there was a set of two strange vagina holes that perfectly slotted with the orientation of his penises. Rey struggled for what the proper term was for snakes genitals was and failed. It didn't exactly matter as he focused intently on the reflected image of her intently, his body shivered.

"You're beautiful Rey." he whispered to her. She smiled closing her eyes as his other hand slowly explored the new area. Sending sensual pleasure through her, she wondered if it came with two wombs, or if she would produce eggs. Just how many eggs, at that.

"Live... or eggs?" she asked him, he stopped the exploration leaving her more bereft. His hand gently closed the slit running back up to cup her breasts. They had grown at least a little bigger, much to her satisfaction. They always felt too small to her, and now they slotted perfectly into his large hands.

"I don't know." he admitted. "Eggs I would think." she felt a low purr come from her, as her vocal cords, likely the lower ones in humans made it. His body shivered around her and his arms tightened around her.

"Sounds cool... where... where do we live?" he pulled away, placing a hand onto the mirror, it changed. A thick sort of jungle and she realized that must have been where the majority of his body had been from before had been. The area could fit them both, but the altar was nearly backed fully into the mirror. Then it bubbled, the surface becoming like a sheet of water. His hand passed through as he shifted around her heading into the scene of thick green jungle. Rey didn't chance a look back as she held onto his hand and he lead her out and into the jungle. Whatever came next, she was more than willing to try. She could see her parents, talk to them, ease them through this transition into her new glorious life.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (epilogues don't count as chapters) Rey faces three temptations.

"There are 36 of them." Rey said leaning against the cool surface of the mirror. It wasn't exactly odd really. It had been a month, the strange sort of jungle she had found herself in was more comforting. She still remained topless, while it could be cringing, in a way it felt better. Clothes would only get in the way of the thick foliage. It was almost like the plants in Socotra fused with the thick jungle of the Amazon. The trees where thick and smooth trunks, that splayed out like umbrellas covering the entire forest into twilight green. Plants grew up in shafts of shifting light, that held thorns, and alien like flowers. Asymmetrical splits almost like venus flytraps with petals instead of spines, she never caught them moving, but was sure some did. Vines hung down with bell shaped flower buds that held thick papery skin with sweet nectar inside. Among some more average looking shrubs containing dubious violet collared berries. Birds with four wings sang around the place, indicating that this place was most definitely not earth. There were ground birds that hung on the shores of the island building nests on the rocky cliffs, almost like a penguins. 

All in all it was exciting, surely Paige would adore to spend time hear studying the plants. Finn stayed silent for a long time, sometimes when she contacted them, it seemed to take a long while for them to respond. She looked back to him, he looked distant. It was odd, but she shrugged it off. 

"Thirty six what?" Finn asked dumbly, and she frowned shifting so that she could show the slight bulge in her lower stomach. 

"Eggs, I can feel each one, its well... not odd." it was hard to explain how she could feel each one. It was like how you can wiggle your toes, but she could feel each one forming and getting stronger. Growing inside of her almost ready to become fertilized. She blinked at that, waiting, nearly squirming as she waited. It should be soon, excitement racing through her, making the end of her tail, more blunt then Kylo's twitch. Swaying dog like. She did have a tiny little slit there, and that too was starting to exude a trail of liquid, this one at least to her smelled spicy. The closest here mind could make a connection to was a fusion of cinnamon and honeysuckle. She thought it was probably like how Finn described how garden snakes exude a scent to attract mates, maybe it used several purposes like that. Finn seemed to blink coming back to awareness. 

"Rey, come home." She blinked to him and drew away from the glass, the vision remained even when she took her hand off it. That wasn't supposed to happen. 

"Finn?" she asked, it was sharper and clear, he was wearing a black, a suit. As he stood in front of a podium looking grave. He wasn't looking at her, Leia, and Han stood behind him looking sad. 

"Rey was a great friend of mine." he spoke not to her, Rey realized she had to be watching a broadcast and that sent a shiver of dissonance through her. "She... She worked hard for her what she wanted and never failed to do a job that was asked of her." Rey blinked, staring at the wall as the broadcast continued. Finn described her life in quick detail and it was so strange that she backed away to the nearest tree to lean on. She felt a tight feeling in her chest as she listened to her life described by Finn. "Rey would have loved to be up here accepting this award." she blinked. Award? Rey stilled completely when the king of Sweden approached him expression grave and series. "We present her parents, Leia and Han Jones, this Nobel Peace Prize in her honor for her work in engineering a device that aids millions." The King nodded to her parents who took the prize from him. Rey chuckled shaking her head as the broadcast continued. For a moment it looked as though Finn looked to her, but she shook herself. 

If it was from home it was typical, she being dead, winning the prize. In no real world where she was alive would that happen, likely loosing out to a guy who makes a documentary about climate change. Rey cast a look to her family and Finn, then slid out and away from the glass. "REY! Come back you can-" the rest was cut off as she passed through more trees. She sniffed the area, her nose catching the familiar scent of Kylo. 

Excitement ran through her as she followed the trail back to a home they had made in the jungle. There was no real need for cloth, but using large leaves and fallen branches she had created a crude but effective shelter. Currently, she was drying out wood in order to start a far more home like place. Kylo's smell was thicker here, but it trailed off towards one of the beaches, likely he was going to grab one of the penguin like birds. They had no sense of self preservation, and all it took was a little coaxing, a bite and it would be dead. The strangest thing was the eating, she swallowed things whole, then puked up pellets like an owl. Excreting waste from yet another hole near to the one at the base of her tail. 

It should be odd, but everyday it was a little less so. Rey sniffed the air again, something was wrong. She slipped away from the shelter towards the smell following the trail further and further away. Growing more annoyed then curious as she stalled just in front of a small clearing. The other was there, another snake and human fused. She moved back just a little eyes narrowing as he roamed the circle, picking up small bits of fallen debris to create something that could be nest like. She felt a tingling sensation in her head, it was almost like it was right, but yet wrong. She moved body low enough to the ground for her breasts to touch the dirt. It was and yet wasn't right, the other pulled up a plant tossing out near her she remained still as the grave. 

No, that was wrong, there needed to be something that wasn't bare earth, leaves, and a bowl, a nest, Rey shook herself and focused on the - _interloper_ \- the creature that was trying to do something. He was reddish gold, for the most part with a green black underbelly. White bands crossed down his scales in geometric shapes. His smell was wrong as he went around, using the tail to wipe along the exposed circle. It held a metallic under scent, it was sweet, if not sweeter then Kylo's but it was wrong. - _INTERLOPER_ \- Rey frowned, the newer senses in her screaming in awareness. He wrong, he was an interloper. She slid still low to the ground away thinking of what to do focusing on the newer, part of her. Rage squirming and hot filled her, Rey felt a small portion of her change. She slide the end of her tail down, creating a small area of her scent. 

Then slid still low around the entire clearing, stalling several times as the other male reacted, body straight and swaying a little. The wind stirred his red hair, as his rounded pupils went wide. He made a noise, high pitched and rumbling, like a car engine needing a new belt. She grimaced, going behind a tree and rising up against it back scrapping up the smooth bark of the tree. - **INTERLOPER** \- Her senses screamed, she answered high and purring. A smile took his face, she dashed from the tree the moment he moved towards her, going to another. Mind working just exactly how to do this, and get this, idiot, away. That rage told her exactly what she could do. He followed her to another tree taking a long breath in of her smell. 

She stayed behind a tree stalling as he called again, this time just a little lower as if trying to mimic a call, trying and failing. She grimaced in a grim smile of what she was going to do, saliva pooling in her mouth she swallowed as he put his hands, with no sharper claws at the end to the other side. His were blunt, almost like he was wearing thimbles on the ends as his fingers tapped a rhythm onto the bark. It was annoying, wrong, but she slid around, as he tried to peak around at her. She shot into the 'nest' straying into the center and pulled herself up to her tallest height. His skin color was so white it was translucent in places giving him a sickly shade of green to his human portion. 

He was about as large as her, his smile wide as he trailed next to her circling her. Wrong. It was wrong, this entire thing was wrong. She focused her awareness on her rage, on that awakened part of her. The interloper edged around her, not touching her just yet, but keeping away. Maybe in other sort of situation he'd be superior. But her mind picked out flaws, picked out the wrongs in his very essence. He was scrawny, thin, not broad like Kylo. She jerked her tail away from his as he tried to touch her tail with his own, he seemed to take it into stride coming to face her and running his eyes over her in a way that made her skin crawl. "You are perfect." he purred too high. 

"Who are you?" she asked the interloper. She was waiting, Rey rose her hand looking at the slight hook shaped claw looking at its sharpness. He didn't seem to notice she felt her eye twitch when he reached out blunt nails touching her arm. She didn't move as it ran down to her wrist, taking it and drawing her hand to his chest. It wasn't broad, and it wasn't smooth with pebbled scales like moles on it. Mostly human even to the nipples, she didn't recall that Kylo had them. He made a sort of shushing noise as her arm went tight preventing him from drawing her further to him. He was slowly edging his tail towards hers, she slipped down, so that her tail could go up nearly level with her head. The end of it waving slowly side to side behind her. She let him draw the hand further to him, her palm sliding across his skin as he pulled her closer to him. Their chests were flush and he put his nose to her ear breathing in her smell. He let go of her wrist, arms going under hers to encircle her waist. She rose her other hand, arm snaking over his other, eyes locked onto a thick vein in his throat. 

"Do you like me? I can give you everything." he whispered as she rested her arm on his shoulder. "I can smell the other one... you do know once these..." she tensed when his hand touched the bulge where her eyes were forming. "Are born, when your babies are born, he will kill you." her nerves stood on end, wrong. Interloper, wrong, she placed a grim smile on her lips. 

"Oh? And you are better?" she said low, purring. His body twitched, but she put her hands splayed on the back of his shoulders nails just barely touching what felt like frail skin and scales on his back. They slowly inched towards his spine, some of the tips of bone nearly exposed without muscle to protect the frail structure. He had no thick scales up his back like Kylo. His ended at his waist, only his hands to the middle of his forearm held the other scales. He bent further down as she continued the purr hiking up the purr to almost a whine. His body relaxed, she stalled the movement of her tail letting it fall down just a little. His curled towards it, she leaned to his neck. 

"Much better, just look..." he didn't exude as much liquid as Kylo, as she looked down to his singular penis, it was wrong. Smooth say for one line of ridges long the top, and looking far more human then Kylo's. She felt disgusted by it tightening a part of her down. She didn't show it, as his hands touched her sides almost tickling. He was staring down to her breasts, hands inching slowly towards them. Rey had hers along his spine, waiting, she smiled letting him get closer. Hands just under her breasts as she made a high whine. A warning, but he didn't see it that way, pressing the tip of his penis to her entrance. "Don't you love-" she struck, fangs sinking into the thick vein of his neck. At the same moment she hooked her nails tightly into his back easily piercing into his frail skin.

He screamed, but his arms and hands were trapped he tried to free them but that caused a series of cuts. She felt venom pumping into his blood as the scream began to choke off. She felt her nails slice portions of his spine out, and he went completely limp, fading into a gurgle. Rey let him go, and he slumped to the ground boneless. His eyes ogled to her wide as blood began to leak out from his nose, eyes, and ears. She wiped her mouth spitting out his blood.

"INTERLOPER." she hissed, low and growling. His breathed a last sigh, and died. Rey stared down at him, and moved away from him, grabbing the paper bell like flowers along the way rubbing the liquid filled sacks over her body and erasing the others scent.  She grinned when she found Kylo waiting for her, a little nervous tension as he inhaled body stalling. 

"I thought I... smelled something." he admitted, and she made a low purr. "Are you..." she pulled him into a kiss. His hands were holding onto one of the penguin like animals covered in a thick fur. But she didn't care about that just now, her tail curled towards his, the end twining around his. A shiver went through him as he held the animal with one hand, one arm going around her and trailing a nail down her back. It sent shivers as the tip slide harmlessly through the scales on her back. 

"It was nothing." she told him. He held up the animal to her and she frowned a little at it. "Its so cute." This was probably the only portion she couldn't get used to, part of her jaw swung down and the two halves of her lower jaw detached for her to swallow the thing whole. It FELT like swallowing a melon, but she was able to breath through the whole thing. The small thing finally passed down into her stomach Kylo watching her fascinated as she did so; she felt sated and full as he bent down and kissed her shoulder. A sort of sleepy feeling entered her as she relaxed his hand ghosted over her stomach, down further sending chills of pleasure through her as he touched the slit. He kissed the top of her breast, she relaxed further as he drew her towards their shared shelter. 

It was just barely big enough for the both of them currently, but rain started to fall down leaving her feeling a bit chilled. She still wove her tail with his smearing the area with their comingled scents. It was more of a bowl shape, the large leaves of the trees up at the top almost blanket like settled all around. It was right, it was perfect. "Perfect." she whispered to him kissing him again. He shivered, and trailed his lips down. She closed her eyes feeling sleepy and full as the meal was digested. He kissed her breast before he engulphed the tip sucking. His hand massaged the other one which was now leaking a trail of milk. She moaned lowly, as he finished one the other aching. Rey drowsed, feeling the less strange feeling of him sucking on her breast and enjoying it. 

"Rey.... what happened?" he asked her she blinked coming to feeling a little irritated that she was being woken up from digestion. She sniffed, and realized that she could still smell the interloper in the air. A languid smile took her lips. 

"Someone else was here..." she told him and pushed herself up heading out from the shelter. "I had no idea there were... more..." He froze body going rigid. "I'll show you." she held out his hand to his and he placed his hand in hers letting her take him to the interloper. He was still exactly like she had left him, torso to the ground body now leaking a steady stream of liquid and now smelling. Insects buzzed around him, seeking the glassy eyed panic stare. 

"He..." Kylo moved low to the ground putting a hand on the thin shoulder of the interloper. Part of her was more then assured of her choice, the interloper in no way compared to him. He was small, frail, weak, he wasn't broad, strong, and large. She shook her head, the newer awakened part of her now in more control. "This is the man that traveled with me." he told her she shrugged. 

"He was an interloper." she told him simply. He looked up to her as he drew the body to face up. She swallowed down a laugh, whoever he was he died in a undignified way. Still with his single penis out and still hard, but leaking a stream of blood from its tip. Her strangled noise of her laugh brought him to stare at her. "I guess that is what it means to die hard." she grinned, that part of her feeling pride at her handiwork. He blinked and then looked down, cheeks going a little ruddy before drawing back. He looked to her as they both burst into a short laugh. 

"He... looks like me." Kylo moved back to her, looking around the clearing confused. She shook her head and gestured to the interloper. 

"He looks NOTHING like you." she turned to him, putting her hands onto his shoulders. "He is weak, pathetic, he isn't you." she told him. He shivered again, and let her draw him closer. That part of her awoken and strong told her something that nearly scared her. The last of them, the last of the eggs were done, fully formed, waiting. She made a low noise, lower then normal probably below human hearing. It sounded desperate to her, and his reaction was fast. He pinned her to one of the trees claws digging into the bark and preventing escape from their position. He wrapped the lower end of her body with his trapping her further, but she was relaxed. She felt full, stated with a meal, and now needed something else. 

"Rey, are, are you sure?" her hands had been splayed out on the trunk helping to support her as the relaxation made her slump. As an answer she rose them, dragging them harmlessly down his back. Leaning forwards to kiss the side of his neck. 

"I need you." she whined. She felt the two tips extend out, needing no real help to unfurl from his body, he was weeping, and it stated a deep part of her with that. "Oh yes, yes..." she purred, he let go of the tree, lining himself up properly before slowly inserting the two. Muscles inside of her relaxed every step of the way, every 'hair' every little barb on his penises slotted perfectly into her. He took a unsteady breath in, until with their bodies flush it stopped. The last ridge of barbs hitting the sensitive entrance, one portion of the barbs was just a little more rigid. All pointed to her clit, and all touching it constantly stimulating it. She muscles inside spasmed, latching down onto his penises kneading them. He breathed in again, moaning a low and pleased noise. She tripped over easily into pleasure, feeling a tight and flooding orgasm. it didn't end quickly however, it still moved inside of her, as she felt him spasm, felt her body slowly drawing the sperm out of him, spreading into her wombs, spreading onto her eggs with fertile little wriggling children. 

It took ages, enough that it was nearly night when finally the spasms ended, when the pleasure ebbed down and she felt her body relax, letting him draw himself out, sliding the two penises back into his body, and still very satisfyingly leaking. "That was wonderful." she praised, mindlessly kissing him as he recovered further. 

"I... yes." he choked a little but smiled kissing her back. "Lets... lets get back home." she stalled him, taking his hand to place it on the now slightly bigger bulge where her eggs were. His eyes went wide, as she smiled to him. 

"All of them. I promise, no one else. _EVER_." she hissed the last word to the corpse. She could do that, she could even STORE the sperm inside of her body, but chose not to, telling each part of her cells, each part of her to fertilize from him. He was perfect. He made a low pleased note in his throat and she answered him, letting him draw her away from the corpse, the interloper. But as soon as they left the clearing the world seemed to shift, to change, and it was only when she looked to back to Kylo that she found the entire world frozen still. 

Ice edged into the world, dangerous and horribly cold. She curled herself protectively over the frozen body of Kylo, still as a statue as a tall blond woman walked to her. The trees didn't shudder, they didn't shake, but ice edged from her. Her eyes were a piercing blue as she stared to the two of them face set in a angry way. She didn't speak just yet, and instead, rose her hand, a great sheet of ice rose up, clear like the glass wall. For a moment it was frosted over, then it became clear. Her father, Han, stood behind it, like he was sleeping. Then it faded, melting, leaving Han there as if he was really there. The woman still didn't speak as her father blinked to awareness. His eyes rested on her, as she pushed herself between the two and Kylo, protective of her mate. 

"Rey?" her father called he didn't move to her, but smiled. "Rey its okay, I found this-" 

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU." she demanded. Clipping the words off with a high pitched hissing noise. The woman blinked, pupils going wider. 

"Rey, its me your-" Han began. 

"MY FATHER, is scared of snakes." she hissed. Feeling rage take her again. 

"Rey, I got over-" 

"HE HAS A PHOBIA YOU SICK FUCKS." she screamed. "He's been scared since GRANDPA died from a rattlesnake bite in CHACO FUCKING CANYON!" she moved towards them, hissing and hands extended out. Han took a step back, and the woman cringed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON." Han stilled, and then melted into nothing but mist. Rey slid backwards as the woman looked a bit grim. 

"You... wont even try?" she asked softly. Her voice sounded tired, defeated. 

"Try what?" Rey's voice felt more weak. 

"Try to escape? Try not to live this life? You can escape, YOU can leave. WHY. Why wont you?" Rey shook her head in confusion. 

"Why would I WANT to?" the woman blinked, very briefly a smile took her features before something else seemed to take her. Rage snarled into her features and the next voice that came out made every single bloodcell in her body go cold. 

"HE IS MINE. As these two are little girl." the voice hissed. Sickeningly, the interlopers body moved passed them, piloted in a sickening way as he was drawn to the woman. "LEAVE. LEAVE NOW." the woman pointed towards the glass wall. 

"FUCK. YOU." Her voice felt just a little weak, but the thing that was awake now in her body was in control. It was strong, and just a little scary. "I don't know what you are, but this is MY life, and you can fuck off and die." the woman screamed, her and the interloper shattered like glass, going into tiny, and tinier particles of glass, until they were gone, vanished. It only took a moment for time to start back up, leaving Rey just a little rattled. Kylo stalled, face going wide and a little scared as he breathed in something unknown to her. It almost smelled rotten, but it wasn't the interlopers corpse. She was sure that was gone now. "Its okay... Let me tell you what happened." she soothed, letting him take her back to her nest as she told him the events. 

"You really want this?" he asked her head resting against her, listening to the eggs, listening to the growing babies. 

"Never had a doubt." she replied, running her hand through his dark hair. "Do you know a way to get rid of the glass wall?" she asked softly. He froze for a moment, then a pure relaxation took him. 

"Yes." his voice was quiet. 

"Lets do that. I don't want to go back, ever. They can live without me." whatever her life would be like if she had lived was meaningless. Winning the Nobel Peace prize was useless to her. A useless medal that could go to anyone. No one else was like Kylo in her life, and no matter what, Han, her father, or her mother for that matter, were too stubborn to change from the way they were. She wasn't going to give any of this new, exciting life up. Letting this new portion of her to be awake, to help guide her. "You're the most perfect thing I've ever seen." she told him and kissed the top of his head. 

"I love you." he told her. She grinned, able now to relax further to go back to sleeping off her meal. 

"I love you more." she replied he blinked and she could feel him smile into her arms tightening around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings a song by the temptations*   
> Don't be afraid, don't turn and walk away  
> I wanna get to know ya, well  
> Don't be ashamed, don't say that love's to blame  
> Just come and look me over

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is a refrence to Moby Dick, and Phasma is the queen who is a reference to Atlantis. The powers is actually kinda a reference to Ravenloft/Planescape. I hope these things got across!


End file.
